The Worthy Souls
by pauvre couer
Summary: Only the worthiest of souls have the power to change fate, Hermione embarks on a time traveling journey after the war turns for the worse. But so much darkness cannot be defeated alone. Can the two new allies save the world? And at what cost? Marauders Time Period with a main OC Character. SiriusXHermione. Please review! Any feedback would be greatly appreciated :)


It's funny how the things that we take for granted, basic truths that we live each day with can actually end up being the furthest thing from the truth. And the new reality we are left with sweeps us off our feet, completely taking our breath away yet leaves us with a more complete understanding of the complex world around us. Or at least I try to tell myself it's funny, and not completely fucked up.

I have been trying to convince myself that this new reality I find myself in is exactly that, real. Because if I wake up and I'm dreaming I don't think I could handle the way things used to be (although I've pinched myself to the point of bruising and I'm pretty sure even my subconscious isn't as creative as this).

To give a bit of context I should perhaps begin approximately 1 month prior. When all I could say about life was that I had been lucky enough and that I probably would have contributed nothing great to society and lived in a relative state of "happiness." Now that type of normal seems way out of bounds and upon realization completely depressing. So two months ago there I was, blissfully unaware about the major change that was about to happen in my life….

1 months ago

I made my way down the dimly lit street, I had stayed late at work grading papers, my mind becoming mush after the 50th or so. I adored my students but I would lose my sanity to another hour of poorly constructed sentences attempting to explain the stylistic features of The Great Gatsby.

I arrived at a crossroads then, the corner alley that in the daylight was safe as could be but at night could be a bit daunting. The shortcut through the alley could save me 10 minutes of walking around the block and get me home quicker but the street provided me the comfort of safety. The appeal a quick arrival won out in the end and I made my way into the dark alley with my pepper spray clutched in my hand as assurance. I held my phone's flash out in front of me, shoes crunching above the broken glass that littered the ground. I decided that at a brisk pace this alley wasn't so scary. But of course life does love to prove me wrong.

Approximately 15 feet in front of me the air began to almost shake. And in a flash of bright purple light the shaking air split open and spit out a dark figure. And just as quick as all of this proceeded to happen the purple light was gone, and the air rippled back into place. My phone light once again became the only source of light in the alley and was currently illuminating a human shaped lump on the floor. A lump that appeared to be in the first stages of trying to get up.

I took a few cautious steps forward hoping to better see what was in front of me, trying to understand how and where this person just came from. But my steps or more acutely the sound of them seemed to bring to life the person on the ground. The figure seemed to jump up into a defensive stance holding out their arm like a weapon and in their hands was what looked like a tree stick. At the same time a decidedly female voice shot out into the silence.

"Expelliarmus!"

When nothing happened the figure became distressed and began to shout out the word more and more frantically. Meanwhile I was just confused, unless I was seeing and hearing things this person that just appeared out of nowhere was in fact quoting and trying to use against me something I had only ever heard from one place before, the books of Harry Potter. Whoever this person was was obviously delusional.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Who are you? Where am I?" rang out a suspicious accented voice.

"Are you okay? You're in L.A., what-" I broke off, having stepped closer my light illuminated the stranger's face. How strange she looked just like Emma Watson. A face anyone who hadn't been living under a rock would recognize. "Hey you look just like-"

"LA? No that can't be right, who are you? What have you done? Why can't I use magic?" A fear seemed to be spreading into this celebrity look alikes eyes. This person truly seemed to believe they had magic, magic that apparently wasn't working. I didn't know who this person was but she was obviously very confused and possibly dangerous, especially since she was still pointing the long object at me. I decided to try and defuse the situation"

"My name is Evangelina," I explained with my palms out, "Do you know your name? Do you remember how you got here?" I glanced more thoroughly at her person and noticed her stranger cape like dress was torn and there appeared to be blood in her hair and around her knees. Whoever this person was appeared to have been in a struggle of some kind. "Do you need me to call anyone? Are you hurt?"

"No I'm fine, please leave me be. I'm not supposed to be here," She whispered, more to herself than to me. I could practically see the wheels turning in her head, she seemed to be contemplating something over in her head, her face scrunched up as if trying to calculate a difficult algebraic seemed to realize something and her head snapped up to face me. "What's the date? Please tell me the year!?" She demanded.

"It's March 3rd," I said confused, "2016."

The blood drained from her face, this apparently was not what she wanted to hear.

"Hey are you okay? Because you look a little-" Before I could finish my sentence she pitched forward, passing out cold into my arms. Seeing as she was several inches taller than me and a dead weight to make it worse we fell in a heap in the dirty alley floor. I felt the sting on broken glass in my left thigh, and my head knock rather stiffly against the pavement. Ignoring the pain for a moment I awkwardly dialed the police wiggling my way out from underneath the stranger, letting her roll softly to the side.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"Hello, umm I'm in an alley and I was walking and this lady came out of nowhere and I think she might be on drugs, and she had blood on her head and she just passed out." I rushed out trying to cover the basics. The operator proceeded to ask me a series of questions about my location and the severity of the situation and I tried to answer them as best I could. After several minutes on the phone the operator assured me an officer and ambulance were on the way.

After hanging up I was swallowed up in silence again. I looked down at the ground taking in the figure lying on the ground and I examined her face more closely. She did have a remarkable resemblance to the celebrity from my favorite movies. Exempting the fact that she seemed to be quite taller and her hair was a voluminous mass of curls. She kind of looked like how I imagined Hermione should have looked more like. Okay now I was starting to sound crazy. It was obvious the person was delusional, shouting nonsense words from books and movies everyone has heard of. But what were the odds that she should have such a resemblance to one of the characters.

Just thinking about all of it gave me a headache. Come to think of it I was also really tired. I was struggling to stand upright when I heard the familiar sound of sirens approaching, but before I could see their lights the ground came up to meet me and my vision closed in, leaving blackness and nothing.

Hermione's POV

I woke up with tubes attached to my arms, unfamiliar lights shone up above me and for a second I was confused. The the events of the last few hours came rushing back to me.

I had finally found it, the thing that had consumed me for the past two years. The stuff of legends and stories. The one object that could change life as I knew it. That had the power to erase the last few years of my life, that could bring back the dead. A magical lamp. I thought with it and it's three wishes I could change everything I could win the war. The Battle of Hogwarts was a devastating blow, with Voldemort dead we all thought the war would end. We were wrong. It was bad enough all those we lost but the death eaters were more persistent than we thought, and with Bellatrix at the helm even more vicious. In the years that followed our numbers dwindled, the Order was long gone and those left went into hiding. The death eaters had one, and now anyone not in line with their campaign of terror were hunted down. Out of the dozen or so that I knew were alive when we all decided to part ways I wasn't sure who was still around.

I hated separating, hated accepting exile and going into hiding. After Harry died though, there seemed to be no point in staying together, hope was gone. In its place was sorrow and pain. His death fragmented my heart. Made me cold, it was easy to turn to the task of finding something impossible. If I didn't have that purpose I'm sure I would have descended into madness. I remember becoming obsessed with the idea of this magical lamp. It was a fairytale and fantasy but like many tales of fiction, they often originated with some truth. So I went looking for it, I scoured libraries and travelled thousands of miles trying to pinpoint the origin of the stories. All the while trying to keep as low a profile as possible. Sometimes making a close call with a Death Eater that would put me months behind. But I would never stop my searching I think I could have searched forever. If the stories were true of the power of this magical item. I could change everything.

The legends were certainly enticing, a magical lamp, forged by a powerful wizard said to have been born ages before the founders of hogwarts, in ancient times. Magic that was both dark and powerful forged with the purest forms of each, love and death. Said to contain the spirit of it's creator, he was trapped inside the power of the thing he created, he gained power far beyond a normal wizard. Time travel and resurrection being the biggest and most awesome examples of this power. Power that was infused into the magic of the very core of the lamp. Power so uncontrollable that the lamp itself became sentient and tied itself to its master, its creator and linked its powers to him. Tethering his soul and confining the power to manifest itself into three wishes. Three wishes to be granted to anyone that dared to awaken it. The master angry and afraid of the power he created found ways to trick those who selfishly wanted the immense power for their own self interest. He made it so only those with wishes pure of heart could harness the power. And granted wishes in the most convoluted of ways. Tired of people misusing the power that could change history and fate, the master hid the lamp before his death. Making it unplottable and untraceable. So when he died, although his soul would still live on in the lamp, he could live in peace.

And it was these legends that gave me hope, and when I finally found it. In a cave that had been flooded after all this time. The land in which he lived used to be an island off of present day Greece. And so it was there that I found it, after using much of my strength raising the island out of the depths of the ocean. Providing a blood sacrifice to bypass the wards and slipping on numerous rocks (one of which resulted in cutting open my scalp) only to find the lamp in a bubble of blue light. Through the light I could see the lamp preserved and radiating of power. The blue light surrounding it was the protection the master had cast, to allow only those with pure of intent to gain access.

Not one for ceremony I placed my hands on the edge of the light and took the plunge, feeling a strange coolness spread over me as the magic appraised me worthiness. And then seeing the light disappear altogether leaving me holding the magical lamp that I had nearly died locating. Its metal was cold to the touch and I could feel the swirls of energy it exuded. I shifted its heft in my hand, my palms rubbing against it and apparently activating it.

The metal began to grow uncomfortably warm against my skin and then a stream of golden light began to slither it's way out of its opening. The light wrapped around my body and infused itself in my skin.

"Hermione Jean Granger, you have been found worthy and deserving. You are granted three wishes of which the power is capable of much good, much evil, and much nonsense. Choose wisely your path and proceed." The Voice boomed loud and commanding, not out loud but in my head. Like a second conscious only it spoke in some language fluent like the parseltongue I had heard Harry speak often in, yet complex and almost guttural like something only ancient could be. Yet I understood it as plain as English. The voice was deep and commanding, almost hypnotic in resonance, with an undertone of implied power.

"Yes, I have immense power, that by right of you laying your hands on the lamp allows you access. However mortal do not fool yourself to think this means you are all powerful. I look into your heart and mind and see your truest form. And of your wish shall be granted to the fullest extent of your sincerity. I can see all desires and secrets, so know that when making a wish, your true underlying desire, the thing you wish to accomplish with your wish shall be granted. Nothing more nothing less, the power is yours to waste or use." The Voice invaded my train of thought, commanding over anything I was thinking.

"Sir, if your power is true as I suspect it is you can see my pain. You see the suffering of the world and the darkness that has consumed it," I closed my eyes and thought of all the painful memories the war and its aftermath had caused. A tear escaped my eye and slid down my cheek as I could feel the presence, The Voice, search my memories. "You know why I am here. I will do whatever it takes, as I have done to this point, to end this terrible reality. To put an end to the darkness and change what has been done."

"Hermione Jean Granger I have seen your pain and the world's pain, but there has always been darkness, always there in the shadows of the light. You have suffered much yes, but to change what has been done requires sacrifice. It requires doing the unheard of."

"Yes," I gasped desperately. "I can do it, I will do it. You are right Sir, you are powerful and wise and have seen this world for longer than I can possibly fathom. So you know as well as I that balance is required. Balance between the light and dark. The struggle that exists in every person between light and dark should exist in the universe. But this isn't balance. It is pure evil. There is too much death for the light to shine through, the fate of the universe is threatened by the darkness that consumes it." Tear by now were streaming down my face. I was angry and determined and saddened all at the same time.

For a moment silence.

"You speak of the fate of the universe, a fate you know nothing of. And nothing of fate either for that matter. Fate is not a path the world is on. The universe is not finite, the universe is more vast than you know. What you speak of is time. You wish to change time and with it the timeline." This new information spun around in my head. The words echoing in my skull. "I have seen many paths, and the one we reside in leads to an amount of evil that if reached, could never be surpassed. This timeline would be tainted forever and darkness would indeed spread as you say. But there are other paths. Paths that lead to change in the timeline. The past, present and future are interchangeable. But they affect one another and timelines can be changed or become new altogether. If you wish to proceed with what I know is in your heart this could mean that this "fate" could cease to exist. The new one you forge can have the potential to save the people you love from the darkness but at the cost of this timeline and world you know." The Voice became impassive and foreboding at the same time.

"Yes. I accept. I wish to change the timeline, to do whatever it takes in order to save the future, past and present." My rang out true and clear, never wavering for a second, despite everything still sure of myself.

"Your 1st wish is my command. You shall change the timeline." These last words rang in my ears and before I could react a blinding purple light flashed from the lamp still in my hands. The magic seemed to seep out from it and I had the strangest sensation of being sucked into the light that blinded me.

I flashed out of existence. My being was nothing.

Then I felt myself come back into my body, and I was dumped back into the world.

This is when I realized something had gone wrong.I knew it because wherever I was I felt no magic, the force that I could usually feel running underneath my skin in my veins and bones was absent. Ever since I had honed my senses to feel the force of magic, almost imperceptible but impossible to ignore once mastered. I could feel any magical being around me and the magic inside myself. Now it was gone. Fear coursed through my body as I took notice of my surroundings. I appeared to be in an alley of some sort, I saw a small silhouette lit up by faint and distant street lights…

… So here I am with a splitting headache, and the obnoxious fluorescent lights drilling into my eyes. I heard the dull but constant beeping of a heart rate monitor and quickly deduced my new location. It appears that I had passed out after my small but very shocking interaction with the girl from the alley.

2016! Bloody 14 years forward! I had expected to time travel of course but to perhaps the beginning of my time as a first year or anytime at all that would have made a difference in my years at Hogwarts. I didn't understand! How was I supposed to change the fate of my world when I was well into the future and it appeared in a place where my magic was gone.

Pulling me out of my thoughts I noticed a familiar figure in the doorway of my was the girl from the alley, although woman might be more appropriate seeing as despite her youthful face and small stature she carries herself in the way a woman would, but she couldn't have been any older than I was.

"The doctors say you should be fine. Although they were worried about the injury that caused your fainting. They said it seemed as though physically you had gone through a lot. Not only your head injury but you were quite dehydrated and malnourished," she said all of this very matter of factly, not rude but just in a way that told me she wasn't one to mince words. She cautiously made her way to my bed and with a brief pause stuck her hand out towards me. "Seeing as we didn't exactly get a proper introduction I'd thought I'd start over. I'm Evangelina Aurelio." She had a sweet smile on her face.

"Herm- I'm Hermia Griffin." Great, subtle.

"Hermia? Your parent's a fan of Shakespeare I assume." She said offering a smile. "So Hermia do you remember what happened to you? How did you just appear in the alley like that?"

My brain quickly worked to try and explain away what must have seemed impossible to her,"I was lying in the alley when I heard you approach I was just lying in the darkness." I lied.

Her left eye twitched slightly, "I know what I saw. The alley was empty, then there was this weird flash of light and there you were." Her eyes blazed into mine, a war of looks in silence. It was then that I appraised the woman in front of me. She was small in stature, with a curvy build. Her brunette hair looked almost black, in large sleek waves framing her heart shaped face. Her facial features, along with her dark honey skin hinted at her hispanic heritage. But her most compelling feature were her eyes, dark and piercing into mine. And above her eyebrows was a bandage.

"You're hurt?" I asked.

"Just a small cut, after I called the police I began to feel light headed and fainted, I cut myself on some broken glass on the pavement. No big deal." She explained, gesturing to some cuts on her arms as well.

"I'm sorry to have caused you any distress." I said honestly.

"It's fine, to be honest I'm more worried about your health. When you were yelling out spells from Harry Potter I was sure you were crazy," she said casually with a small shrug.

Meanwhile her words made my body run cold, "What did you just say?" Begging my ears to tell me something different.

"Well when I first found you and you were yelling out Expelliarmus, I'd recognize it anywhere of course. They were my favorite childhood books. When I told the doctors they said it must have had to do with your head wound, trauma to the skull can sometimes cause delusions. They want to keep you overnight but of course that's your choice." Her voice rang true, I didn't detect any hint that she was joking with me.

Books? What books? And how did she know Harry's name? What world was I in? No magic, yet she seemed to hold a basic understanding of what I had yelled out. Except she seemed to think it came from some book. Some book I'm assuming about Harry. But what could this mean? What was even going on?

"Hey, I know you don't know me. But the doctors heavily advised against you leaving, at least without knowing if you would be properly cared for. Do you have anywhere safe to stay?"

I slowly shook my head, still trying to process the information I had gotten. 14 years into a future without magic, what did that mean? Was this the darkness the Voice had warned against?

"Well I figured you didn't and I just wanted to know if you wanted to stay with me? I have a small apartment but you could sleep in the bed and I could take the couch. I just feel like you are slightly my responsibility. I just want to make sure you are okay, and I figure at least it's the right thing to do." She trailed off at the end, unsure of herself.

"You would do that? For a complete stranger?" Honestly I was shocked, she seemed to know I was lying about how I appeared in the alley yet she offered her home to me. The trustworthiness in her voice curbed my suspicions and against my better judgement I found myself nodding yes.

"Okay well great, I'll go inform the nurses that you're ready to be let out, so the paperwork can get sorted." She said heading towards the door.

It was an hour later when we arrived at her apartment, having gotten a police ride, I may have been in a completely unfamiliar world but I did not miss the way the officer was only too glad to do the girl called Evangelina a favor. Of course Evangelina seemed to be oblivious to her effect.

We trudged up three flights of stairs in a tired silence, Evangelina keeping a supporting hand at my back. I didn't even realize how exhausted I had become until her help seemed to be the only thing pushing me forward. We made it to her apartment, 3G, and with half lidded eyes I watched her flit around her apartment. Making up her bed on and kicking away piles of clothes while she apologized about the mess. Her apartment was small, she wasn't lying. The couch was slid on the opposite wall of where her bed was. A wide bookshelf and desk separated what was the bedroom from the living room in her study apartment.

"Well, my beds all done. Again I'm sorry I can't offer much more, but tomorrow is the weekend and we can see about figuring out everything else," she said the word everything with a vague gesture of her hands before they settled on her hips.

She helped me out of my shoes and gave me privacy to change into some sleeping clothes she insisted on lending me. And before I knew it I was settled in, I felt like a child again. Whatever medicine was in my system seemed to have relaxed me greatly and sleep washed over me like a stream.

I awoke to the sound of the city, with sunlight seeping into the apartment and on my sleeping form. I relished the comfort of the bed, something I had not had in years. But my comfort was soon squelched by my ever turning brain. As good a sleep as I'd had I needed to figure out why and where the blasted lamp had taken me.

I slowly rose from bed and made my way to the "living room". I found Evangelina curled on the couch with a light blanket. I felt a strange feeling of protectiveness wash over me. I did not know this girl, she didn't know me. In fact I'm pretty sure she thought me crazy if not a liar yet she showed me kindness, true kindness, the type that was rare even before the war. I shook my head smiling slightly to myself when something on the bookshelf caught my eye.

The lamp! It was unmistakeable and I felt a pulse of magic coming from it. The first stirrings of magic I had felt so far since I'd come here. I rushed forward meeting skin to metal and I heard the familiar intrusive voice.

"So you have found me again Hermione Jean Granger and I can see your mind is moving," The Voice was a relief to hear, proof that magic wasn't completely gone in wherever I was. "You have many questions but I can only answer a few."

"Please Sir! What is going on? Where am I? Why did you send me here? Where is my magic?" My questioned tumbled out my mouth one after another in a breathless jumble.

"This is an alternate universe. You know from your research of time travel that many must exist, that reality is not concrete but flexible and interchangeable. Well in this reality magic does not exist in the way you know, it is deep inside of people to the point where it would only manifest itself in a personality trait or a small talent. The lamp and myself are able to retain our magic through our tether to our current master, you. You are here because you asked to change the timeline you come from, to save the world from darkness. Well in order to do that you need to retrieve something."

My mind strained to comprehend the complexity of what he was saying, when a thought entered my head, "If magic doesn't exist here then how does she," I said gesturing to the sleeping Evangelina, "know of magic? She referred to it as books, she knew Harry's name!" I inquired.

"In this reality many things are different, the reality you know is fiction. Here people know of Harry Potter, they know his story and with it yours and the people around you. Your time at Hogwarts is written down, it is a popular Muggle book and movie series. Here you are nothing but imagination." He paused slightly before going on, "And the girl, Evangelina Bernadette Aurelio? Well the something you had to retrieve was more of a someone."

"What? Why do I need her?" I asked confused.

"I know you have noticed by now her acts of kindness. Although she may seem unassuming, her acts of kindness are a noble act. The type of nobility that you have, your hearts carry the same courage and strength. Perhaps you didn't notice this but you two are kindred spirits, souls like sisters both powerful, good and clever enough to change your reality. Together you must both stop the darkness that threatens the entire realm. I cannot tell you how but know that you must do whatever is necessary to stop this evil force. When she awakens my powers will lay dormant until you are ready to make your next wish. I visited Evangelina in her dreams, when she awakens she will resist but she will believe. It is within her." And with those final words, I felt the magic of the lamp simmer down and the Voice fade from my head.

My brain was already working turning the new knowledge I had and trying to formulate what my next move would be when I heard Evangelina stirring in her sleep.

Evangelina's POV

In my dream I stood in a dark cave filled with a strange light and a purple fog. The cave walls appeared to be damp but I wasn't wet or cold. Something inside of me urged me forward through the fog. I wandered blindly until I stumbled upon something, almost tripping I picked up the object that deterred me.

Smooth gold metal sat in my hands. It was heavy and felt radioactive. Like something living but not dangerous resided inside. But instead of deterring me whatever force came from the object pulled me in deeper and I absently rubbed my hand over the smooth surface. This seemed to trigger something, because a sudden rumbling and brief darkness gave way to a man standing in front of me.

The man was dressed strangely in what looked like some kind of ancient costume except it was the real deal. The man had toffee colored skin and exquisite bone structure that held youth but at the same times seemed centuries old. His whole body seemed to radiate the same energy as the object in my hands. Electrifying the air around in the cave.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice echoing around.

The man smiled spoke in a voice like velvet but powerful and deep. "I am Amani consort of sorts to the powerful object you wield in your hands. I know your heart Evangelina Bernadette Aurelio, you are noble and pure and as such are very valuable."

His words fell over me and somehow I knew them to be true, don't ask me how but I knew in my very soul of the truth of his words, even in a dream.

"Yes this is a dream, but you and I both know dreams are so much more than the subconscious wanderings. Evangelina I know you may have trouble understanding this but you must have faith in what your heart tells you, as impossible as it may seem. You will be asked to do something that will require a great sacrifice. And you must do it together with the stranger you met. She is not all she seems, your gut was correct in your assessment of her."

"Amani," I said, " It seems like whatever I must do is important. How can I do it? What must I do?"

"I cannot tell you more, only to have faith in your power, follow your heart and make the sacrifice that only you can."

At his final words he vanished into smoke and I was left coughing and feeling strange. I could feel myself waking up, the dream leaving me and with it my sleep.

I woke up with a stiff neck and a pair of eyes on me. The girl from before stood there, staring at me. In her hands was a familiar object, exactly like the one from my strange dream. Before I could ask or say anything she spoke.

"I haven't been completely honest with you. About how I appeared in the alley or why I have nowhere to go. But first things first you should know Hermia Griffin is not my real name." She seemed to hesitate before continuing, as if not completely ready to say whatever she was going to next. "My name is Hermione. Hermione Jean Granger."

And well a month later is how I ended up where I was now. It took some thorough convincing (about a week long of it) but I knew she wasn't lying. Not about any of it. I don't know why but I felt I could trust her, like we were connected somehow. She really was Hermione Granger from the books (well what I thought were just books) Harry Potter.

So for the last month we have been preparing. Making plans and making sure to get everything down before leaving. After I knew the truth about where she came from and how she got here, and I told her of my dream she asked me if I would help her with her mission. With saving the world, or at least the world she came from. And I thought long and hard about the life I had. It was nothing special but it was also my life, true I had no family but I was frightened of the unknown. God knows where the lamp would take us, it took Hermione somewhere she never planned. Ultimately though I think my heart made the decision for me. If there was a chance at more, more than the dull future I was guaranteed if I continued on my current path then I would do it. I would risk everything I knew for the chance at something more. So with that decision it took us three weeks to prepare ourselves.

In those three weeks I bonded with Hermione like I never had with anyone before. She became my sister as we memorized the books that became like our bible. Together both of us formulizing the best way to take down the darkness and trying to think about the different situations we could encounter, who we could trust and what we would do. She gave me lessons in magic. Or at least the best version of magic without actually having any. She taught me spells and charms jinxs. She described the way magic felt and tried to best explain the way to control and channel it. In those three weeks I was happy. I told her of my experience reading the novels and then watching the movies. And even laughed at her expression when I showed her a photo of Emma Watson, seeing her bewilderedness at their similarity. With the exception being Hermione was much taller at a height of 5'10 and with hair much more voluminous and full of ringlets. She marvelled at the new Muggle technology and proclaimed it must have been some kind of magic to create such things. And at the end of three weeks it had been a month since the fateful day we met.

We both knew what we had to do, so together we stood, in my shabby apartment and summoned Amani from the lamp.

"Hermione, Evangeline are you both ready to make your next wish?" Amani's voice rang inside both of our heads.

"Yes." We said in unison. Then separately.

" I wish to do whatever is necessary to rid the world of eviL together with my sister." Hermione spoke out in a clear voice.

"And I wish to make whatever sacrifice is necessary to bring light to the darkness together with my sister." I said in succession to Hermione.

"As you wish."

With a flash of light and puff of smoke we were gone. Out of existence for a brief blinking moment. Just souls in the space of time. Then in another moment we returned to our bodies.

The first thing I noticed was a strange force running through my skin, remembering Hermione's description of magic I knew this must be it.

The second thing I noticed was that I felt small compared to my surroundings and when I looked over at Hermione I looked into the face of an 11 year old.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
